Escape
by voice of morgoth
Summary: An alternate timeline to my main oddparents story where Timmy and Vicky are caught.


Timmy walks down the hallway and takes a seat on the couch. The newly fourteen year old is waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. His parents are wandering around the house gathering their belongings, preparing to run away on vacation and leave him. Timmy remembers when he would dread their absence. But the last couple of years had completely changed him. Vicky went from his greatest fear to the love of his life, and now their relationship had blossomed in secret.

"Vicky should be here soon." Mr. Turner says. The Turners, despite their negligent nature, had always waited for Vicky to arrive in case she was late. The minutes keep passing as Timmy's parents wait for Vicky to show up. The Turners begin to pace back and forth impatiently as the clock ticks by. Timmy begins to worry; Vicky was never this late. He takes out his cellphone and begins to call when several police cars pull up to the house. Timmy puts the phone away as he walks up the door. Mr. and Mrs. Turner join their son as the police officers walk up to the house. Timmy opens the door, worrying for his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Mr. Turner asks.

"We need to speak with you and your son." the officer says. Timmy's heart begins racing, wondering just had happened. He's sure that Vicky's hurt, but he does not know why the police have shown up instead. Then he begins to worry about something else. Timmy's secret may have been exposed. Timmy goes to sit on the couch with his parents as the police officer pulls up a chair.

"I need to speak to you about Vicky Valentine."

"Where's Vicky?" Timmy asks. The officer shifts uncomfortably in his seat, not knowing how to begin the conversation that was going to unfold.

"We can't find her. But don't worry. She isn't hurting you anymore."

Timmy's heart falters at those words. Someone discovered his relationship, and now the police had become involved.

"Vicky didn't hurt me. Why would you say that?"

"We got a call from the family. The Valentines. We, uh, we need to talk."

"Timmy, what is this about?" Mr. Turner asks.

"I… I don't know. What's going on?"

"I think I should talk with your parents, alone."

"Anything you say to them you can say to me."

"Timmy, please give us a minute." Mrs. Turner says. Her voice is low and whispered, as if she knows what the officer is trying to say. Timmy moves off the couch and goes up the stairs. He pretends to lock himself in his room but he stays behind the staircase, listening intently.

"What's happening, officer?" Mr. Turner asks.

"We got a report that this Vicky… that she was molesting your son."

Mr. Turner goes silent, trying to bury the rage he feels at this revealed betrayal.

"Who reported this?" Mr. Turner asks with his voice wavering on the edge of breaking.

"Her sister. Apparently she saw Vicky and your son together a week ago. There was some party, and she caught them together."

"And where is Vicky now?"

"We don't know. She disappeared a couple hours ago. Her parents and her were fighting, and she took the car and left."

Timmy begins tearing up. It was all over. He silently creeps to the door to his room and opens it. He walks over to his bed and gets in, pulling the covers over his body as he silently sobs. After several minutes, there's a knocking at his door. Timmy rubs the tears from his eyes and he tries to regain his composure before walking over to his door. He is greeted with his father, burning red with anger, and the police officer.

"Mind if we come in?" the officer says.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Timmy walks back to his bed and sits down. The officer and Mr. Turner sit on both sides of Timmy. The young teen feels cornered. He feels like they're suffocating him. Timmy moves off of the bed and pulls up his desk chair, facing his father and the police officer.

"Timmy, has Vicky been… hurting you?" Timmy's father asks.

"No, she hasn't. I don't know what's going on."

"In… in the report, her family said that you had… scars." the officer says. Mr. Turner's fists clench up.

"Vicky never hurt me. I didn't get any scars."

"Timmy… Timmy, Tootie said there are scars all over your body." Mr. Turner says.

"That's a lie."

"Timmy, let me see."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Timmy, take off your shirt!" his father demands. Timmy lets out a pained shutter as he slides his arms through his sleeves. He slowly takes his pink shirt off and throws it down. Mr. Turner and the officer see the markings on Timmy's body; Vicky's deranged sense of love had left scratches and gouges in his skin. Markings that would now condemn her if she were ever caught.

Timmy feels more exposed than he's ever felt. He feels as if there are hundreds of eyes, all looking down on him and judging him for his bizarre behavior. Because the truth was that he had come to enjoy Vicky's vicious nature. He enjoys the way she could blend pain and pleasure. He enjoys the feeling of giving up control to someone else.

"These weren't caused by Vicky." Timmy says.

"Where the hell did these come from, then?!" Mr. Turner yells.

"This one was when I fell into a rose bush." Timmy says while pointing to a line of finger nail markings between his neck and left nipple.

"I got this one after a dog bit me."

Timmy points towards where Vicky sunk her nails into his right shoulder.

"And… why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't need to. These aren't anything." Timmy says. His voice is low and trembling, giving the police officer and Timmy's father all the more reason to suspect he's lying.

"Then why would she run?" Mr. Turner says.

"I… I don't know."

"Stop lying." Mr. Turner demands.

"I'm not. If there's nothing else, please leave. I've got some homework to finish."

The officer stands up and walks out of the room. Timmy retrieves his shirt from the floor and puts it back on, letting out a sigh of relief at no longer being exposed. His father walks over and sits next to him.

"If she ever comes near you again, I'm going to… I need a drink."

Timmy's father leaves the room. Timmy hurries and locks the door before running over to his bed. He takes his cellphone back out and tries to call Vicky, but he receives no answer. He continues to try and call before someone picks up on the other end.

"Vicky?" Timmy whispers.

"It's Ms. Valentine. Are you okay? Do you know where Vicky is?"

"N-no I don't."

Timmy turns the phone off and drops it on the floor. He rolls under his blankets and cries as his parents begin yelling downstairs. The sounds of shouting and fighting go on long into the day as the Turners try and find something to blame for what had happened. But near the end of the day, when it's nearly midnight, his parents knock on his door. Timmy ignores his parents as they try and stir him from his room. Eventually the knocking ceases. Timmy tries to fall asleep, but he hears the door open. His parents had used a small key to open his door. They would not even give him privacy in his own room.

"Timmy, are you okay?" his mother asks.

"I'm fine. I just want to go to sleep."

"Alright… we'll get you the help you need. Don't worry. And we'll be here for you no matter what."

Timmy remains silent; he ignores his parents until they give up on attempting to speak with him. They leave him alone. Timmy cries long into the night, burying himself in his pillow.

Monday morning, Timmy prepares to go to school. He walks out the door and down the block. He steps onto the school bus and heads to the back with his friends. He sees their faces; Worry, fear, and disgust. They already know what has happened. Timmy sits next to A.J. on the bus.

"Timmy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"I… I heard what happened. I'm here if you need anything."

"I said I'm fine." Timmy says as his voice rises in anger. He sees his friends' eyes; he knows they only want to help, but he doesn't need them. He doesn't want to speak with any of them, knowing they would only judge him or Vicky.

Throughout the day, Timmy's friends continue to try and help him. They poke and prod, but he ignores their every advance. At the end of the day, Timmy goes towards his last class, ready to listen to the history teacher drone on about prehistoric civilization. But Timmy finds a black-haired female in a dark blue suit and skirt.

"Hi, Timmy. My name's Veronica Vale."

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's take a walk."

"I've got to get to class."

"Come on. Just for fifteen minutes."

"Fine."

Timmy lets out a puff of air as he walks with the counselor down the hall.

"So, Timmy, how are your classes going?"

"Pretty good."

"Any new movies? I've heard that Crimson Chin movie came out last Friday."

"Yeah. It was good."

"I saw it with my son. He loved it."

"It is pretty good."

"What was your favorite part?"

"The final fight. What do you want?"

"Just need to have a chat."

"Why?"

"I've heard you've had some issues recently. The school hired me to help you out."

"I don't need help. I'm fine."

"Alright. But the school still wants me to chat with you."

"No."

"I just want to talk. Come on, Timmy."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm going to class."

Timmy walks back to the classroom as his counselor stares on with a sympathetic gaze. She knows he's bottling everything up, and that can only lead to more pain.

Timmy gets on the bus at the end of the day. As he walks past, he sees several other teens avert their gaze from his. Timmy sits down next to his friends.

"Hey Timmy." Chester says.

"Who did you tell?"

"What? No one. Just Elmer and Sanjay."

"And who did they tell?"

Chester goes silent before smacking his face into his hands. Timmy ignores the prodding of his friends on the ride back to his home. He walks up to the door and his mother lets him in. Timmy goes to the couch and slumps into it as his mother sits down next to him.

"Sweetie. I'm here for you."

"I know. I'm fine. Just let me be."

Mrs. Turner begins crying as she stands up and walks away, not knowing how to speak with her son about what had happened. Timmy walks up to his room with his backpack. He turns his focus to his schoolwork, putting his pain and regret out of mind. He falls asleep slumped over his desk filled with papers and his math book. The next day, Timmy goes to take the bus again. Everyone on the bus seems to know that something had happened. During the day, he hears people discussing his disappeared lover when they don't know he is there.

"She molested him. I mean I knew she was fucked up, but this is _really_ fucked up."

"I know. I heard from Reggie he was abused too. I wonder how many other people are going come out."

Timmy walks into his gym locker room. He had always dressed last to prevent anyone from seeing the scars on his skin and having to explain what they were. Everyone's gaze seems to be on him. He takes his gym uniform out of the locker and walks into the bathroom, changing in the stall away from prying eyes.

Timmy goes out into his gym class. He begins running around the track as A.J. comes up beside him.

"Hey." Timmy says.

"Do you need anything? Some help with math, or something?"

"No thanks."

A.J. falls back as Timmy increases his speed to outpace his friend. Timmy finds himself feeling cut off. His friends treat him like he's weak. They act like he's some fragile thing that they don't want to accidentally break. Timmy presses forward, using his anger and sadness to fuel his body. At the end of the hour, Timmy returns to the locker room. He finds all the bathroom stalls occupied, so he waits for everyone else to shuffle out of the gym. But an old security guard, bald and covered in warts, thinks Timmy is up to no good.

"What are you doing?" the guard asks.

"Waiting."

"What for?"

"I… I'm going to change in the bathroom."

"What's wrong with out here?"

"There's… everyone's looking."

"Why? You got drugs or something?"

"What? No."

"Then there's no reason not to get changed."

Timmy gulps before opening his locker. He feels the eyes of his peers settle on him as he begins removing his gym shirt. The noise in the locker room fades as the crowd stares at Timmy's scars. They know what has happened, but seeing it with their own eyes silences them. The sight of Timmy's wounds sends whispers through the crowd. The security guard takes a closer look and sees the wounds, and swallows guiltily.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Fuck."

Timmy changes into his regular clothes and leaves. Timmy leaves his backpack in his locker before walking down to the lunch room. Throughout the endless noise and babel, he can hear mentions of Vicky's name. It seems the entire school would soon know about what had happened. He knows that she has no chance of coming back. Other kids she used to watch would claim she hurt them too. They would want revenge, or to simply be free of her presence. Even if no one else came forward, they would all know about her twisted love of threatening kids with weapons by now. Timmy takes his tray over to sit by friends. They all avoid speaking directly to him, unless they're trying to get him to open up. But the last thing Timmy wants to do is tell them the truth. Timmy looks towards Tootie, the one who called the police. He knew she had started acting strangely the week before. She didn't speak with him as cheerfully as she usually did and she tried to ask if anything was wrong.

"_I should have known. Damn it, I should have known!_"

Timmy grunts in frustration at his obliviousness. It had cost him his love, and now it seems it would break all his friendships. Timmy eats his meal in silence. At the end of the day, he finds Mrs. Vale waiting for him outside of his last class.

"Hello again." she says.

"Hey."

"How's your schoolwork going?"

"Same as always."

"That's good. I hear the security guard made a major screw-up. Sorry about that. You shouldn't have any more problems in the locker room."

"Yeah."

"So, my son got that new War Cry game. I think it's fun."

"Haven't played it yet."

"Want to? I've got it in my office."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Has to be better than history."

Timmy looks into the classroom. The teacher is droning on about the beginning of civilization again. His voice is sluggish and sloth-like and seems to make time itself slow to a crawl. Timmy decides to take Vale up on her offer. He walks with her into the office. Sure enough, Vale has War Cry set up and ready to go. Timmy and her take turns playing the game in silence. At the end of the day, she lets him go back home. Timmy walks through the door and up to his room, ignoring his parents as they try and talk to him. He can't tell them what he feels, knowing that they will judge Vicky for her role in the relationship. He cannot tell his friends either, because he doesn't trust them.

The next day, Timmy walks up to his school. Tootie stays by the entrance, waiting for him.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, alright."

"Timmy. Please."

"Just drop it!" Timmy yells. He lets out a frustrated sigh as Tootie goes silent and backs away. Timmy glares at her before he continues through his day. Several other teens have begun to come forth, claiming Vicky had molested or abused them too. Timmy resists the urge to fight and confront them, knowing that they are lying.

When Timmy walks into the gym locker room the old security guard allows Timmy to use the janitor's closet to change away from his peers. The man gives Timmy a hundred dollar bill as an apology. Timmy shoves it in his backpack before heading out to the gym. He grabs a tennis racket and teams up with A.J., who decides to remain silent instead of continuing to probe Timmy.

Over the next couple of days, Timmy finds himself opening up to the one person who seems to treat him like a human being; Veronica Vale.

"That was fun!" Timmy says as he wins another round of the game.

"Glad you're having fun."

"Yeah…" Timmy says. His thoughts turn back to how he used to play with Vicky and the young teen frowns sadly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No… it's just… it's nothing."

"Hey, I'm here for you. I won't judge you or anything."

"… you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Nope. Patient confidentiality."

Timmy lets out a sigh as he looks towards the game.

"It's just… Vicky and I used to play games a lot."

"You did?"

"Yeah… and… she's gone."

Timmy begins silently crying. His counselor takes his hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I see you cared about her."

"Yeah."

"But what she did to you."

"She didn't do anything to me… she… just forget it."

Timmy lets out a pained sigh as he begins another game. Timmy returns to his home for the weekend. His parents fight nearly every hour. They passively insult one another for minor mistakes. Venom and anger underscore every word to each other. They blame each other for not being able to see what was happening with their son. At night, when they believe Timmy has fallen asleep, they openly yell and shout. They scream and swear long into the night before going to bed in tears.

Two weeks after the incident, Timmy begins to feel the full pain of the separation. How it's finally sinking in that Vicky is gone. He hugs himself in his bed while thinking about her. How her laugh made every terrible thing during the day feel small and pointless. How the two could spend all their time together watching poorly made movies and mocking them or playing games together, and it was always fun. Timmy thinks back to their first sexual experience.

He was eleven. He was shy and nervous as he waited for Vicky to come into his room. Vicky locked the door before she walked over and sat at the foot of his bed. Timmy climbed up and the two embraced in a kiss. Yet Vicky wanted more that day. She commanded him to move off the bed and remove his shirt. Timmy obeyed, and then she gave him another command; to pull his pants and underwear down. Timmy listened and covered his privates shyly. Vicky removed her shoes and socks, and then she moved her feet down. She delicately pushed away his hands with her left foot and began caressing against his testicles and penis. Timmy felt himself losing all sense of shame and embarrassment and moved his hands away as Vicky fondled him gently.

Timmy begins to get hard thinking about it. He pulls his underwear down and begins to masturbate, thinking about his encounters with Vicky.

He remembers when they first had sex. How the seemingly experienced and knowledgeable Vicky was as clumsy and ill-prepared as Timmy was. Timmy fumbled through her bra and removed her panties. He gazed at her body hungrily and nervously. Vicky and him had tried several different positions as they lost their virginity. Timmy, realizing Vicky wasn't receiving much pleasure out of the encounter, removed his penis and looked down. He began moving his fingers in and out of her vagina sensually before moving his head closer. He could feel the heat and scent from her body. He began licking her clitoris and vulva, delicately brushing against her as she quivered and moaned. Vicky gushed out as she grabbed his head and held him against her.

Timmy begins masturbating faster. He increases his rhythm and begins panting while thinking about how Vicky had shown him the hurtful side of pleasure.

It was an accident the first time. Timmy entered Vicky's vagina. He had begun to build speed while fingering Vicky. She was moving closer to her orgasm as she shook with pleasure, and she grabbed his shoulders and sunk her nails in. The sharp, sudden sting was enough to drive Timmy over the edge and orgasm. Vicky began apologizing profusely; she was nearly crying at how she hurt him. Yet Timmy didn't feel hurt. He knew she loved him, and he felt a strange sense of pleasure at the jolt of pain. Vicky asked him if he wanted more, and he nodded his head like a begging dog.

Timmy's at the edge now. He's grunting and moaning as he nears his climax.

Vicky had come to enjoy tormenting Timmy, and he had come to enjoy feeling the pain. She would tenderly brush her hands down his neck before delicately cutting into his skin with her nails. She would carefully choke him as she kissed him greedily, all but sucking the air from his lungs. She had convinced him on several occasions to go out dressed as a female. The strange feeling had turned from embarrassment into mischievous excitement at the fact that no one knew he was a boy.

Now Timmy turns to the last time they were together. Timmy had snuck off from his birthday party to meet up with Vicky in his room. She wrapped herself up like a present, wearing nothing but a ribbon and bow. Timmy ran up and kissed her greedily. She lifted his shirt up and slid her nails down his backside. It lasted only several seconds before Vicky pushed him away to rejoin the party downstairs.

Timmy grunts and moans as he climaxes. He pushes into the underside of the blanket as he releases his seed. He collapses in exhaustion before turning over. He begins crying as he remembers the time he woke up in the night and heard Vicky's seldom seen sensitive nature. Vicky was holding him and lovingly brushing his hair with her fingers. She was singing "You Are My Sunshine" to him as he slept. Her voice was tender and caring like a protective angel, dropping all signs of her sultry, vicious personality. He fell back asleep as Vicky continued to sing for him.

The next day, Timmy sits alone at a lunch table. People walk by and offer help, but he ignores them or brushes them off. As he walks out of the school, he sees the people on the bus staring at him. He finally decides he's had enough of being ogled by everyone. Instead of getting on the bus, he turns down the sidewalk and begins to walk home.

"Timmy, wait!" Tootie shouts.

"What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm sick of everyone acting like I'm a freakshow."

"Timmy, we're your friends."

"Leave me alone, okay! I'm sick of your shit! Just leave me alone!"

Timmy storms off down the sidewalk as Tootie watches worriedly. By the time Timmy is home, his parents are throwing a fit. They yell at him, questioning him for his lateness or why he didn't use the bus. Timmy ignores them as he walks back to his room to finish his school work.

The next day, Timmy goes to meet with the counselor again. He sits silently while playing a game. She has become his only friend. She is the only one who doesn't speak to him like he is an ignorant child, and Timmy begins to fully trust her.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asks.

"It's… it's nothing."

"Come on."

"My friends just keep treating me like I'm a freak…"

"You aren't a freak, Timmy. You couldn't control what happened to you."

"… that's… you won't tell anyone, right?"

"No, I won't."

"…what happened between me and Vicky. I started it."

"…what?"

"Vicky… she never would have hurt me. I knew she had feelings for me that were… different. She left when she couldn't fight it anymore. But… but I knew then that she was the one. I had this crush on for her for a while. And when I knew she felt the same way… I went to her house. Walked right up into the place that everyone else was terrified of. That's when we started."

"…When did this happen?"

"A couple of years ago."

"I… just… huh."

"Yeah. Like I said, everyone would think I'm a freak."

Before Vale can continue the session the bell rings, signaling the end of the school day.

"Well, I'll see you around." Timmy says. Vale gives a wave as she watches him walk out the door. Timmy leaves the school, ready to walk home again. But the young teen is pulled back by an unseen assailant.

"What?" Timmy says in irritation. Timmy looks up to see Francis glaring maliciously.

"Hey. Miss your girlfriend?"

"Fuck off."

Francis snickers as Timmy walks away.

"Figured a freak like you would end up with another freak."

Timmy ignores Francis's laughter as he continues marching forward. He comes to his house and greets his father at the door.

"Hi." Mr. Turner says.

"Hey."

Timmy and his parents barely speak anymore. He's ignored their attempts at talking, knowing they wouldn't care about the fact that he was the one who began the relationship with Vicky. He walks back to his room and prepares to do his homework. The following day, Timmy approaches the counselor's office. He walks in, preparing to chat or play a game with her. But he finds his friends sitting in a circle, waiting intently for him.

"What's going on?"

"I just thought we should have a chat." Vale says.

Timmy sits down on the empty chair between A.J. and Chester and across from Tootie. He glares at his friends, wondering what they would be doing here.

"Why are they here?"

"I just thought we might want to talk."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing you don't want to tell them yourself."

"Timmy, it's alright." Chester says.

"No. No it isn't."

Mrs. Vale leaves the room, allowing Timmy to speak with his friends alone.

"We know Vicky hurt-" Tootie starts.

"No. Stop. Just stop. Vicky didn't hurt me… it's just… forget it."

"Come on, Timmy."

"You couldn't… you have no idea, do you? Vicky… I wanted… her… just… I…"

Timmy goes silent as he cries. A torrent of tears release as Chester rubs Timmy's shoulder. Tootie gulps as she watches her best friend on pour his heart out. Vale returns to the room with a cup of water for Timmy before leaving again. He takes it and gulps it down, shuttering with pain.

"I love her." Timmy admits.

"What?" A.J. says.

"Yeah. It's messed up. I know. But I love Vicky."

Timmy's friends go silent at his strange declaration of love. Chester seems revolted by the confession. A.J. stares blankly into space, trying to figure out how Timmy could love someone as vile as Vicky. Tootie sits silently as guilt overwhelms her. Timmy has gone silent, leaving his friends to come to terms with Timmy's confession. Chester leaves first, unable to deal with the situation anymore. A.J. follows him several minutes later. All that remains is Tootie. Vale returns to speak with Timmy.

"You can leave when you want." Vale says.

"I know. I just need to talk with him."

"Okay. I need to make a phone call. I'll be back."

Mrs. Vale leaves the two friends alone.

"Timmy… why her?"

"I love her… she… she's everything to me."

"Why?"

"Same reasons I used to be afraid of her. Everything about her. That laugh. That smile. Those big, pink eyes."

"But… she hurt you, didn't she?"

"She didn't. I wanted her to… to do those things. I liked it. It's fucked up. But it's true. I loved it."

Tootie goes silent as Timmy admits to his abnormal desires. How he loved Vicky for her strange, torturous mind. Tootie steps out of her chair and begins to walk out of the room. As she does, she spots Vale speaking on the phone.

"Yeah, I think he's ready Mrs. Turner… I'll come over and we can talk… Yes, we'll get him the help he needs."

Tootie walks over and looks curiously at Vale. The counselor turns off the phone before turning to the pigtailed teen.

"Oh, hi Tootie."

"What was that about?"

"Oh, just talking with Timmy's mom. Hopefully we can get him out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks Vicky didn't abuse him, but I think we can get him back to normal."

"Okay."

Tootie walks back to Vale's room. She looks in to see Timmy, broken and hiding within himself.

"Tootie? What is it?"

"…I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Timmy says gloomily.

"Don't trust Vale." Tootie says before leaving. Timmy spends the rest of the counseling session in near silence. He only responds to Vale when asked, and he doesn't mention his relationship with Vicky anymore.

"Timmy? Sorry I brought your friends in."

"That's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine."

Timmy wastes the rest of the counseling period by avoiding any discussion, completely reverting back to how he was the first time he spoke with Vale. Timmy leaves and goes home, but this time Tootie walks back with him.

"Timmy… I fucked it all up." Tootie says tearfully.

"You didn't know, Tootie. It's fine."

"Do you… do you think she'll be back?"

"I… I don't know."

Timmy splits up from her as he walks back to his house. He comes in and sits on the couch next to his mother. The two sit silently as they watch the television.

"Timmy, do you want to talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"About what happened?"

"No. No I don't. I just want to watch some television."

Timmy waits on the couch as his mother goes to cook supper. Timmy hears a knock at the door. He looks over the couch to spot a police officer standing outside. Timmy grumbles in irritation as his father opens the door. Yet what drives Timmy to anger is seeing who accompanies the officer. Timmy clenches his teeth and lets out an angered puff as Veronica Vale walks in with the cop. Timmy's dad and Vale sit down across from Timmy. The teen feels like he's being cornered when he realizes that Veronica betrayed his trust to the police. They now had Timmy admitting to his relationship with Vicky.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy, we should have a talk."

Timmy doesn't reply. He doesn't respond to questions from the cop, or his parents, or pleas from Vale. He goes utterly silent as Vale discusses her sessions with Timmy's parents. She talks about him like he's a broken, delusional child. But what drives him to rage is how they discuss Vicky. They speak of her as if she were a monster. As if she was nothing more than a rabid animal that needed to be euthanized.

"We'll deal with Vicky later." the officer says. Timmy stands up from the couch and glares at his family.

"Shut up! Just shut up about her!"

"Timmy, this isn't love!" his mother says.

"And what would you two idiots know about love?! You've been throwing me out for the last six years of my life! Vicky was the one who cared!"

"Timmy, she was just using you!" Mr. Turner yells.

"No she didn't! She loved me!"

"It's not love! She's just a freak!"

Timmy decides he's had enough of them. He stomps away and marches up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Turner asks tearfully.

"Fuck off."

Timmy goes to his room and locks the door. He begins crying as he sits at his desk, wondering what has happened to his red haired lover.

"Vicky… where are you?"

Timmy feels a bump on his head.

"Ow."

Timmy lifts his head up and looks around. He spots a rock with a small slip of paper tied to it on his floor. Timmy's frown turns into a hopeful smile as he picks the rock up and reads the message.

"Before school. Bring only the essentials."

Timmy sighs in relief. He turns back to look out the window for Vicky, but she's already gone. Timmy scribbles over the message and chucks it in the trash before throwing the rock back out the window. He receives a knock on the door.

"Timmy. We need to talk." Mr. Turner says.

"Just let me finish my homework."

"Timmy, open this door!"

Timmy hears whispered admonishing from someone.

"Timmy, I'm sorry, but I had to tell them." Vale says.

"No you didn't. You said you wouldn't judge me or tell anyone. But you're full of shit. Just go."

"Timmy, please."

"I said go!" Timmy screams. Silence takes over the house, and Timmy hears the two at his door walk back downstairs. Timmy waits until it's late in the night and he's sure his parents are asleep. He begins taking the books out of his backpack and begins stuffing in several pairs of clothes. He walks out into the hallway and goes to retrieve his toothbrush. He searches through his and Vicky's favorite games and puts them in his backpack. Timmy looks out the window; he looks at Dimmsdale, the city he has called home for his whole life. A city he will need to leave behind to be with the person he loves. Timmy goes under his sheets and falls asleep.

When Timmy wakes up, he begins to remember what happened the day before. He takes a deep breath as he takes his backpack and walks down the stairs. He eats breakfast silently with his parents before going to take the bus to school. He steps onto the bus and walks past the other students, who finally seem to have stopped staring at him like he might trip and shatter like glass. Timmy walks over and sits next to A.J.

"Hey Timmy."

"Hi."

"What's been happening?"

"That bitch counselor lied to me. Nothing else, really."

"Sorry… it's just… ugh, never mind."

Timmy turns towards Tootie, who gives him an apologetic look. She looks down towards his backpack, and sees that it's unzipped slightly.

"The bag's unzipped."

As Timmy fiddles with his backpack, Tootie lets out a pained shudder as she sees one of his blue t-shirts. The bus pulls up to the school, and Timmy and Tootie walk towards the building. Timmy lingers near the entrance, waiting for all the other kids to go inside. He waits for every potential witness to be gone. Tootie leans against the wall next to him. Timmy no longer has a hunch in his back, nor does he have a perpetual frown. He looks expectantly and hopefully towards the parking lot.

"Timmy… I…"

Timmy looks towards Tootie. She gives him a hug as she begins crying.

"Tell her I'm sorry. Good luck." Tootie whispers in his ear.

"I'll try to get in touch once we get settled." Timmy says. Timmy and Tootie move apart, and Timmy prepares to leave. But he grumbles in irritation as his counselor walks over.

"What do you want?" Timmy asks venomously.

"I needed to speak to you, but you weren't in your class."

"Tootie and I were talking. I didn't realize what time it was."

"I want to speak to you for a couple of minutes."

"I'm done. Just let me be."

"I know you… you think that she-"

"I said we're done. I'll be going to history on time now. So please go away."

"Timmy-"

"You really don't know how to listen, do you? Stop. bugging. me."

Timmy's iron shell manages to push Vale away. She walks back down the hallway as she loses her patient. Once she's out of sight, Timmy turns back to Tootie.

"Goodbye. I hope we can meet up again." Timmy says.

"Me too. Goodbye Timmy."

Timmy waves to Tootie as he turns around and walks out the door. Timmy begins running towards the parking lot. Timmy looks down the line of cars until he sees Vicky waiting and searching for him. Her hair has been dyed black, and her noticeably pink eyes are concealed by sunglasses. Timmy breaks out in a dash as he runs up to her. She bears her usual devilish grin as Timmy charges up with a wide smile.

"Vicky!" he says happily as tears of joy and relief pour down his face. Timmy runs up and pulls Vicky down into a hug. She rests her chin on his head, holding him tight.

"Hey there, twerp. Thought I left you?"

"Never."

"You got your stuff?"

"Clothes, toothbrush, and the best games."

Vicky laughs lightly as several tears pour down her face.

"Vicky, I love you. I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you." Timmy says rapidly. Vicky chuckles at his mad declaration of love.

"Love you too, twerp."

Vicky steps into the driver's seat of her new car, a black sedan with tinted windows. Timmy gets into the front passenger seat and tosses his backpack behind him. Vicky hands Timmy two I.D.'s as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"Tim and Victoria Cooper." Timmy says.

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long. I had trouble getting the I.D.'s and finding enough money."

"Money? How much do we got?"

"About a million, maybe more."

"What?! How'd you get a million dollars?"

"Stole it from some drug lord."

"What if he comes after us?"

"He won't be."

"How?"

"Don't ask." Vicky says in a low, dark voice.

Timmy gulps as he leans back in his seat.

"We'll need to give you a new look."

"I know. I didn't bring any of my pink clothes, which was most of them."

"We'll need to get your hair dyed. Black like mine?"

"I was thinking blonde. It would look good with the eyes."

"Blonde it is."

Timmy relaxes happily as Vicky pulls onto the highway, ready to leave Dimmsdale behind. Timmy knows he won't be able to speak with his friends much anymore. He knows that he'll probably never see his parents again. But with Vicky by his side, he feels all his worries and sorrow fade into nothing.

_Two years later_

Tootie is relaxing under the sun as A.J. and Chester play in the water. The sixteen year old sips from her bottle of diet cola and stretches her legs. Tootie looks at the watch on her hand and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. I need to do something."

"What is it?"

"Feminine hygiene related."

Chester lets out a notable gag as Tootie leaves the beach and turns left. She walks several blocks down and comes to a restaurant. She sits down outside under a beach umbrella. Several minutes later, she's joined by a blonde haired teen and his black-haired companion.

"Vicky." Tootie says.

"Hey."

"Hello." Timmy adds with a friendly wave.

"So… tell me, what's been happening?"

"We've got a place of our own." Timmy says.

"How'd you afford it?"

"Vicky ripped off some big drug king a while back. Stole a ton of his money."

"You're serious?" Tootie says, laughing at the absurdity of the tale.

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"He's alive. But he probably wishes he wasn't." Vicky says. She smirks proudly of her evil ways.

"So what are you doing for school, Timmy? Can't have you getting dumb on us."

"Vicky got me a bunch of math books, and I've been studying history and philosophy. I've also been looking up on some engineering."

"Really?"

"Yeah. With the rest of the high school crap out of the way, I got a lot of time on my hands. I just clean and cook while studying for college. Hopefully we can find one that isn't too big on background checks."

Tootie stifles a laugh as she speaks with her sister and best friend. Timmy and Vicky were together, and they would never let anyone come between them again.


End file.
